marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Vol 1 73
. This led to serious health complications that almost led to his death but his powers ultimately returned and saved his life in . * The Avengers and the Fantastic Four were seemingly killed in . They actually survived and are living in a pocket universe at the time of this story, as seen in the Heroes Reborn event. They will ultimately return in - . * Peter was offered a staff job at the Daily Bugle in . He was recently laid off due to downsizing at the Bugle in . He has considered coming up with a new costumed identity and helping Ben Reilly with crime fighting and working to support his wife Mary Jane and their unborn child, Peter has gone back to freelancing for the Bugle.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Mary Jane announced she was pregnant in . As he arrives at his destination, Peter focuses on the task at hand. Sneaking into a building, Peter begins spying on a meeting of various underworld crime bosses. The meeting has been organized by General Nguyen Ngoc Coy, a crimelord from Madripoor. He has summoned Hammerhead, Tombstone, Gavin Thorpe, Silvermane, Caeser Cicero, Rose, and the Slug to discuss their mutual foe, Don Fortunato who has returned to New York to take over the underworld. Later, Ben Reilly is frustrated by the amount of time his impromptu roommate, Jimmy-6, is taking in the bathroom. This causes Reilly to regret saving Jimmy's life from assassins because Jimmy took him seriously when he offered the mobster a place to stay.Ben saved Jimmy-6's life in . That's when Peter comes knocking, prompting Jimmy to hide in a closet, fearing that it might be someone coming to take out a hit on him. As Peter begins telling Ben about the recent mob meeting, Ben tries to keep him quiet before Parker blows his double identity. However, hearing about the mob meeting is of interest to Jimmy-6 who comes out of hiding and, pointing his gun at Peter, demands that Parker tell him everything. At that same moment, Don Fortunato waits for his limo to arrive. He boards it with his pet wolf, Angel, where he is told that everything is going according to plan. Fortunato is pleased and tells his minions that he has some business to attend to before they initiate the next phase of his plan. Back at Reilly's apartment, Ben can't understand why Jimmy suddenly wants to protect Don Fortunato, especially since the mobster has put a price on Jimmy's head. Jimmy tells Ben to mind his own business and storms out of the apartment, unaware that Reilly tagged him with a spider-tracer on his way out. He then quickly changes into Spider-Man and when Peter offers to help, Ben tells his "brother" to go back to his family. Later that evening at Don Fortunato's mansion, the elderly mobster sits before his fireplace in contemplative silence. That's when Jimmy enters the room, having slipped past the security system he helped design. When the Don asks if Jimmy has come to kill him, Jimmy explains that he learned that others are gunning for Fortunato. Jimmy has decided to come and help defend the Fortunato family from the impending attack, even though the Don insists that the safety of the family is no longer Jimmy's concern. Outside, Spider-Man sneaks inside and silently takes out the guards. This has an unfortunate side effect as the rival mobs send their armies on to the ground. Inside, Don Fortunato tells Jimmy that the family has bee sent someplace safe. That's when they are interrupted by Spider-Man and moments later by the army of rival mobsters, led by Tombstone. As Jimmy shields the Don from enemy gunfire, Spider-Man leaps into battle, to take down the mobsters, that continue to file into the building with an endless number. That's when Tombstone focuses his attention to the wall-crawler looking for a rematch against Spider-Man.Tombstone last battled Spider-Man in - . As Spider-Man battles Tombstone, Jimmy tries to join the battle but Don Fortunato pulls him aside, explaining that he has everything under control. Throwing a switch, an electrical charge incapacitates all the invaders in the room. The Don explains that things are about to change and that he has gained powerful allies and resources to secure his position as the ruler of the New York underworld. A secret passageway opens up revealing that the Don has allied himself with Hydra. He then tells Jimmy to call a meeting with the rival crime bosses, intending to secure his position by killing Spider-Man right before their eyes. | Solicit = In the ashes of Onslaught, the crimelords of the Marvel Universe gather! Now only Spidey can stop the new, mysterious villain known as Fortunato! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * ** Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Fortunato's Estate * Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References